Continuous glucose monitors have been increasing in popularity as an easy way to monitor glucose levels. Prior to the use of continuous glucose monitors, users may have found it necessary to sample their blood glucose levels several times throughout a day, such as in the morning, around lunch, and in the evening using, for example, a test strip that determines glucose levels from a small blood sample. Continuous glucose monitors replace these test strips and provide electronic monitoring and display of glucose levels.
In addition to monitoring glucose levels, continuous glucose monitors can generate and track a variety of other data relating to glucose levels. For example, a continuous glucose monitoring system can track numerous data points including patient-identifying information, timestamps, alerts established by a user, diagnostic information for an electronic unit associated with the continuous glucose monitor, and a variety of other information. The continuous glucose monitor can transmit this information to display devices so that a user can view glucose levels.
Initially, continuous glucose monitors wirelessly transmitted data relating to glucose levels to a dedicated display. The dedicated display is a medical device designed to display glucose levels, trending patterns, and other information for a user. However, with the increasing popularity of smartphones and software applications (apps) executing on smartphones, some users prefer to avoid having to carry a dedicated display. Instead, some users prefer to monitor their glucose levels using a dedicated software app executing on their mobile computing or smart device, such as a smartphone, tablet or wearable device like a smartwatch or smartglasses. By using software apps on such smart devices, the continuous glucose monitoring system can transmit the glucose and continuous glucose monitor information to other devices, software applications, and servers. These other devices, software applications, and servers can provide enhanced glucose monitoring, allow additional users to track glucose levels for a person (e.g., a parent monitoring a child's glucose levels), provide technical support relating to system operation, and can provide a number of other systems and applications access to the patient's medical data.